Remote network management may involve remotely accessing (e.g., logging on to) computing devices on a managed network. Through this process, information about these computing devices may be collected, and the configuration of the computing devices may be modified. But in order to gain access, sets of credentials for these computing devices should be available. These credentials may include userid/password pairs, or other parameters, which permit access to specific services operating on the computing devices. For a network with remotely managed computing devices operating an extent of services, it may be challenging to store credentials in a fashion that enables rapid identification of the proper credentials for a given computing device and service.